Harry Potter and the Clapping Candles
by RP1337
Summary: This is a fic written with the use of a bot. It features a savage Harry Potter at Hogwarts. They fight Voldemort and Things are weird. Reading this might cause death by laughter.


It was a storming night as harry leapt uncomfortably off into dumbledore's beds to make a large bruise on himself. "Well done" said dumbledore softly as he stared ahead. Hermione snapped ron in half took several minutes to do anything. "What are you doing? " yelled a voice behind them and it was... mcgonagall who looked furious at dumbledore for supporting voldemort's clapping candle.

Harry felt overwhelmed because ron muttered frantically. The clapping candle clapped loudly as hermione whispered a spell and ron became normal again. Professor mcgonagall took 50 points from dumbledore quietly and jumped out from underneath dumbledore's tightly sealed robes. dumbledore interrupted harry quickly by demolishing his office.

The next morning hermione raised her crocodile with professor flitwick who got eaten up. everyone laughed harder than ever as hagrid belched with the crocodile. hagrid croaked prematurely and demanded to magically enchant the crocodile to look like everyone so harry could sneak into the forest that night.

Harry thought desperately that there should not be dead body parts hanging pointlessly from the trees in the forbidden forest. But they had to be there to keep snape happy. Hermione gave up trying out her wand again simply because ron smelled like an unpleasant hagrid. She cried over the smell.

Harry could feel himself rising into the air and he knew perfectly well what he had to do. Harry shouted "Accio!" and there was a moment before ron was hit on the balls by the clapping candles that harry summoned with his spell. Harry shouted at ron who was in tears now. Harry threw his wand at ron angrily. Hermione looked rather amused now that ron had dropped to his knees. Hermione smiled because ron started to smell of magic when harry threw his wand at him. She remembered the first time she smelled magic many years ago.

Hermione whispered something to ron and looked positively hawklike as she pulled him into a reckless kiss. Harry yelled at his scar that had attached itself to his swollen wand. Ron roared with laughter at harry as his scar tried to use harry's wand against the trees around them. Hermione gave harry a long staff to trick the scar and it worked. Now that they all had their wands they could go into the forest that smelled bad because of the dead body parts, which were still moving so harry knew that they had to be fresh.

Hermione let out a shriek when they saw a shadowy figure in the clearing ahead.

"Voldemort…" said Harry awkwardly as he reached for his glasses. Hermione told harry that his wand would be a better weapon than the glasses. Ron muttered in agreement. They grabbed their wands and approached the shadowy figure. The shadowy figure turned around to reveal his face and it was ugly. Harry yelled when professor snape smiled at him. snape continued to hang dead body pieces on the trees as decorations. snape smoothly reached for another chunk of meat. Hermione whispered something to harry and they continued into the forest. Ron said christmas brought up the funniest things in people.

Harry saw another shadowy figure in the distance. Harry raised his wand and charged at the figure, running as fast as he could Harry screamed and got ready to attack. Harry felt rather pleased with himself as he threw his wand harder than ever. There was a loud scream of searing pain as harry's wand hit voldemort violently in his eyeball.

Harry savagely tackled voldemort. Harry ripped his wand out from voldemort's eyeball. Hermione jumped and cheered for harry, who was punching and hitting voldemort with his wand. Ron demanded to be taken seriously but Harry screamed and threw his wand at him. Hermione looked scandalized and hit ron with her enormous wooden table in disbelief over his demands. Harry kept hitting voldemort until he was dead.

The next day Dumbledore smiled firmly and told the students that voldemort was dead. He gave himself 100 points and gave all students a gift. The crocodile threw their gift at ron, who fell to the floor. Dumbledore smiled sideways like a magical fish.

Harry looked strangely at Dumbledore who was dancing but everyone looked at Harry and gift. They saw Harry Potter and the clapping candles and Harry knew that the future students would be reading the disturbing story of Harry Potter and the clapping candles.


End file.
